


Conversation

by Leaf Litter (leaflitter)



Series: 5 Birthday Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflitter/pseuds/Leaf%20Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what they do not say is how very attractive an Englishwoman can be, not in spite of her beloved Quidditch, but because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend.

They say you do not win the heart of an Englishman without allowing him ample time to talk of Quidditch. And it will not surprise you when I say this is true of the Englishwoman also, for indeed they are very like their men, or the men very like their women.

But what they do not say is how very attractive an Englishwoman can be, not in spite of her beloved Quidditch, but because of it. Or at least how much one will enjoy the conversation of the Gryffindor Chaser, or indeed, her mouth on yours when Quidditch talk ends.


End file.
